Lunatic Lovers
by Daia Black
Summary: A veces el destino se empeña en jugar con los corazones más frágiles. A veces, afortunadamente, sale perdiendo. Sirius y Remus.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:** Otra vez Sirius y Remus. Un reencuentro después de demasiado tiempo.

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes son de Rowling. Yo sólo he aprovechado que existen para narrar su historia.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Esta historia es slash. Contiene relación chico-chico. Si no te agrada el tema no sigas leyendo, ok? Si decides seguir adelante… espero que te guste

**N/A: **Quería publicar este fic el Día del Velo, como una especie de homenaje a nuestro querido Sirius Black… Me fue imposible, pero esta noche también es mágica en cierta forma y quería decir que sigo aquí, que no los olvido a pesar del paso del tiempo, que todavía estos dos cachorros siguen presentes en mi corazón, día tras día.

Este fic va dedicado a todos los que lo vais a leer, porque si os detenéis un momento a leer algo sobre Sirius y Remus es que aún pensáis en ellos. Como yo.

Os confesaré algo: este fue mi primer fic, el primero que escribí (hace ya mucho tiempo). Nunca llegué a publicarlo, no sé muy bien por qué, pero hoy he decidido dar el paso. Son sólo dos capítulos y es una escena ya muy vista, pero le tengo un cariño especial.

Espero que os guste.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**LUNATIC LOVERS**

**1.**

Cuando Remus abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el color verde y dorado de las hojas de un árbol sobre su cabeza. Confuso y un poco desorientado trató de incorporarse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba cubierto de arañazos y heridas. ¿Qué hacía en el bosque? No recordaba cómo había acabado allí cuando se suponía que debería estar entre los muros fuertes y protectores del castillo, en la sala que Dumbledore había preparado para él. ¿Qué había pasado entonces? ¿Había olvidado tomarse la poción?

Se puso en pie con dificultad, respirando despacio para no sentir las heridas. Le pinchaba el costado izquierdo y le dolía la garganta, como si alguien lo hubiera mordido allí con fuerza. Cuando se tocó la herida notó que estaba cubierta de sangre reseca.

-¿Y mi ropa?

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el cielo, cubierto de nubes, y de pronto lo recordó todo. La escena de la noche anterior apareció fugaz ante sus ojos y un gemido aterrorizado escapó de su garganta, casi como el lamento de un animal herido.

_¡Sirius!_

Salió corriendo en dirección al castillo, pero antes se detuvo junto al sauce para recoger sus ropas, rasgadas y abandonadas tras la transformación. Al ver a Pettigrew en el mapa lo entendió todo y entonces sólo tuvo que seguir su instinto para ir a la Casa de los Gritos y encontrarse con él. Pero los nervios le habían hecho olvidar la poción y nada más salir del Sauce Boxeador se había convertido en lobo, bajo el influjo de la luna llena. Seguramente había estado toda la noche vagando, perdido en el Bosque, cazando... ¡Necesitaba saber qué había pasado! Recordó aquella sensación de alivio en la Casa de los Gritos, el abrazo y la sonrisa quebrada en los labios del que durante mucho tiempo fue su mejor amigo. Sirius era inocente, ¡inocente! Y temía que por su culpa fuera tal vez demasiado tarde…

Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, redactando una nota. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior casi habían escapado a su control. Después de doce años de "tranquilidad" todo daba un giro inesperado. Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. Mojó la pluma en el tintero y se dispuso a seguir escribiendo, pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y una figura desaliñada apareció en el umbral.

-Buenas noches, profesor Lupin.

-¿Dónde está?

-Mi querido amigo, ¿por qué no se sienta? Debe de estar exhausto. Estábamos muy preocupados. El profesor Snape dijo que había olvidado tomar su poción y...

-Necesito saber dónde está -el joven se acercó con paso tambaleante. No paraba de temblar, acurrucado bajo su deshilachada capa-. ¡Por favor, director!

Dumbledore lo observó un momento en silencio.

-Sirius Black ha escapado.

Remus se derrumbó sobre una silla, respirando con dificultad.

-Ha... escapado...

-Sí. Así es.

El joven pareció recordar algo y empezó a hablar atropelladamente:

-Es inocente. No fue él quien mató a los padres de Harry, Dumbledore. Ayer se aclaró todo. Harry tenía el mapa y Sirius estaba en la Casa de los Gritos y luego llegó Snape y...

-Lo sé -interrumpió el director-. Colagusano sigue vivo.

-¿Lo sabe?

-Harry me lo contó.

-Ya veo.

-De hecho, fueron él y sus queridos amigos los que ayudaron a Sirius a escapar.

El profesor Lupin estaba sorprendido.

-¿En serio?

-Pero sería mejor no comentar nada de esto con nadie, ya me entiende -el mago guiñó un ojo cómplice.

-Supongo que no será... posible... averiguar dónde se encuentra.

Dumbledore lo miró con curiosidad y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-En realidad no es tan difícil. Yo mismo pensaba ponerme en contacto con él enseguida. Mi fénix tiene que entregarle una carta.

El profesor lo miró con una expresión de anhelo en los ojos.

-Yo... ¿podría pedirle un favor?

-Por supuesto, Lupin.

-Quisiera saber dónde está. Necesito verle. Hablar con él. No fue un encuentro fácil... Doce años creyéndole culpable de un crimen que no cometió –sacudió la cabeza con tristeza-... Me siento tan mal...

-No debe culparse, profesor. No es el único que pensó así -Dumbledore suspiró-. Aunque todo habría sido mucho más fácil si Black me hubiera informado de sus planes en su momento… Pero es tarde para buscar culpables.

-Siempre le gustó hacer las cosas a su manera. Y creyó que cuanta menos gente lo supiera, menos riesgo habría de que Voldemort conociera su plan. Él iba a ser el cebo. Y todo por ellos, todo por James y Lily... Ni siquiera me lo contó a mí, y yo siempre creí que entre nosotros no había secretos…

Dumbledore reconoció el reproche en su voz.

-A veces los secretos son necesarios.

-A veces no.

-Cuando Fawkes vuelva, sabremos su paradero. Entonces le diré dónde está para que pueda ponerse en contacto con él.

-Gracias -susurró.

Lupin se puso en pie para marcharse, pero Dumbledore lo detuvo con un gesto.

-Un momento, profesor, hay algo que tengo que decirle.

-¿Sí?

-Según parece, el profesor Snape ha comentado su condición durante el desayuno. Ya han venido varios alumnos de Slytherin quejándose y pidiendo información sobre usted. Me temo que a estas alturas todo el colegio sabrá que es usted un licántropo.

Lupin se puso pálido.

-¿Lo saben los alumnos?

-Sí. Pero no se preocupe, intentaremos aclarar las cosas. Yo mismo acudiré al Consejo y les diré que usted no es peligroso. Les hablaré de la poción matalobos y...

Lupin negó con la cabeza.

-Usted ya ha hecho bastante por mí, director. Me dio un empleo cuando nadie más se atrevía a hacerlo. Estos días en Hogwarts han sido los mejores desde hace mucho tiempo..., desde hace doce años. No quiero que tenga problemas por mi culpa. Así que..., si me lo permite, presentaré ahora mismo mi dimisión.

Dumbledore lo miró fijamente. Una sonrisa triste bailó bajo su barba.

-¿Vas a reunirte con él?

-Llevamos separados doce años. Sí, voy a reunirme con él.

-Comprendo. Pero antes será mejor que pases por la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey te cure las heridas... una vez más.

Lupin asintió.

-Iré a ver a Poppy y luego recogeré mis cosas.

-Le avisaré en cuanto Fawkes regrese.

-Gracias, director.

.

Sirius daba vueltas por la habitación como un perro enjaulado. Por un momento había creído que conseguiría la libertad. ¡Casi la había saboreado! Fue tan iluso que pensó que las cosas podían regresar a la normalidad…, en cierto modo. Harry había aceptado sin reservas su propuesta de irse a vivir juntos. Podía oír su voz clara y exaltada, tan parecida a la de James: _"Pero ¿qué dices? ¡Por supuesto que quiero abandonar a los Dursley! ¿Tienes casa? ¿Cuándo me puedo mudar?"_ Y luego, de un plumazo, sus sueños borrados de golpe. La luna llena había conseguido desbaratar una vez más sus planes. Si Moony no se hubiera convertido en lobo, tal vez…

Pero era injusto pensar que todo había sido culpa de Remus.

_Remus_… No había esperado verlo allí y en cierto modo fue incapaz de reaccionar cuando lo tuvo delante. ¡Había tantos sentimientos luchando en su interior! Emoción por encontrar a Harry, ira por la traición de Peter, tristeza por lo que el destino había hecho con él. Y sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba con más calma se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había significado para él verlo de nuevo. La preocupación por Harry, por Pettigrew, le había impedido prestar más atención a los ojos dorados de su antiguo amigo. Y ahora se sentía culpable por no haberle dicho nada. Ni un gesto, ni una mirada cómplice. A pesar de que durante los últimos doce años no había dejado de pensar en él ni una sola noche. Tanto tiempo esperando volver a verle y cuando al fin volvían a cruzarse no sabía qué decir.

Se había marchado de nuevo sin despedirse. ¿Y esperaba que él viniera ahora corriendo a lanzarse en sus brazos? Sirius se derrumbó sobre el desvencijado sofá. No. Era tarde para eso. Era tarde para todo.

Un ruido en el exterior lo distrajo. Si sus instintos no fallaban –y nunca lo hacían- había alguien merodeando alrededor de la casa.

-¡Maldita sea!

Creía que era un lugar seguro. Había tomado toda clase de precauciones para instalarse allí sin que nadie lo advirtiera. ¿Cómo lo habían descubierto? Rápidamente se transformó en un enorme perro negro y aguardó en la oscuridad, gruñendo en voz baja. Si se atrevían a entrar, lucharía. Una sombra pasó junto a la ventana y poco después alguien llamó a la puerta.

_Un dementor no llamaría a la puerta._

-Alohomora.

Reconoció la voz enseguida, pero el visitante entró antes de que tuviera tiempo de volver a transformarse. La puerta se abrió con el hechizo y Lupin apareció en el umbral, vestido con un traje viejo y luciendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Hola, Sirius.

.

La cerradura cedió con un chasquido y al cruzar el umbral el mago se encontró en un interior oscuro y silencioso. Las polvorientas cortinas estaban echadas, las ventanas cerradas, y ningún rayo de sol iluminaba la estancia. Todo eran sombras, pero en mitad de ellas, en el centro de la habitación, una sombra aún más oscura gruñía de forma amenazadora. Con un movimiento de su varita, Lupin corrió las cortinas y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios..

-Hola, Sirius

El perro negro que estaba en medio del salón dio un par de ladridos de bienvenida y casi al instante desapareció. En su lugar quedó un hombre de unos treinta años con rostro demacrado y largo pelo negro.

-¡Remus!

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a avanzar. Sirius estaba allí, en mitad del salón, mirándolo perplejo.

-Creía que alguien me había descubierto –confesó sorprendido-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Remus seguía parado delante de la puerta.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo, después de lo que pasó... No tuvimos oportunidad de aclarar las cosas.

-No deberías haber venido.

Lupin bajó la mirada, un poco dolido por las palabras.

-Tenía que hacerlo… Quería verte y…

-¿Y si te hubieran visto? ¿Si te hubieran seguido? Es peligroso.

-La palabra peligro no significa nada para un merodeador -sonrió.

-Sí, pero ya no hay merodeadores, ¿verdad? Ahora sólo quedamos tú y yo.

_Tú y yo._

-Lo sé –murmuró el licántropo-. Nos hemos quedado solos. Los dos.

Sirius estaba confuso, no sabía qué decir, ni a dónde mirar. ¿Cómo se empezaba una conversación con un antiguo amante al que no veía desde hacía tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo se escogían las palabras?

-No esperaba encontrarte en Hogwarts.

-Ni yo a ti. Fue una agradable sorpresa... a pesar de todo.

-Sí. Pero no deberías haber venido. El curso empezará pronto y seguramente tienes muchas cosas que hacer... Debes preparar las clases y...

Remus dejó unas bolsas en el suelo y entonces Sirius se dio cuenta de que había traído consigo su equipaje.

-No voy a volver –explicó con voz firme-. He dimitido.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Era tu sueño! ¡Habrías dado cualquier cosa por ser profesor! ¿Cómo se te ocurre echar a perder una oportunidad así?

-Han descubierto mi secreto, Sirius, Snape lo contó a sus alumnos. Además... ése no era mi sueño.

Remus se acercó a él unos pasos, pero Sirius retrocedió, manteniendo la distancia.

_Comprendo. _

Apartó de él la mirada y observó la habitación con curiosidad, intentando que su actitud pareciera casual y despreocupada.

-Conociéndote, esperaba algo más de ti, Black. Tienes esto hecho un asco -tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero no podía permitir que él lo descubriera. No dejaría que supiera el daño que le hacía su indiferencia. Todavía no.

-Sí, está un poco descuidado.

El mago chasqueó la lengua en un gesto de desagrado mientras paseaba por la sala, observándolo todo con ojo crítico.

-¿Un poco? Habrá que esforzarse mucho si queremos evitar que se parezca a la Casa de los Gritos.

Sirius sonrió. Era una sonrisa triste, pero increíblemente hermosa. Como todas las que recordaba.

-Pues a mí no me importaría que se pareciera -dijo en voz baja-. Allí pasé parte de los mejores años de mi vida. A vuestro lado -Su amigo se volvió y notó un escalofrío al sentir los ojos de Sirius clavados en él-. Me alegro de que hayas venido.

Remus se mordió los labios en aquel gesto de timidez contenida que solía volverle loco.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

-¿Y por qué no me lo demuestras?

Sirius observó en silencio mientras se acercaba lentamente a él, y permitió que rozara su mejilla con los dedos. Conmovido, cerró los ojos, para concentrarse en aquella caricia.

-Te he echado tanto de menos –murmuró Remus.

Sirius soltó un gemido que sonó como un lamento y se apartó de él con brusquedad. Remus lo miraba sorprendido, con la duda reflejada en sus ojos dorados.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

Pero Sirius se había apartado de él y Remus se esforzó por mostrar una sonrisa.

-¿Te apetece comer algo? He traído algunas cosas.

No había confianza para preguntar qué le pasaba. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo separados y Remus comprendía que su amigo tuviera miedo a estar con él. Juntos habían pasado momentos maravillosos, pero ahora eran como dos extraños. Su último beso lo habían dado con los labios tiernos de un adolescente y hacía mucho que habían dejado aquella juventud atrás.

Remus había revivido ese beso en su memoria una y otra vez en la soledad de los últimos años:

Estaban en la cama, sorprendidos de encontrarse tan cerca sin poder hacer nada más para demostrar lo mucho que se amaban. Sirius estaba tumbado de cara a él, mirándolo con aquellos ojos que le quitaban el aliento. Acababan de hacer el amor y estaban algo exhaustos, cansados. Había sido un acto urgente, rápido, y todas las caricias habían estado impregnadas de un agrio sabor a despedida. Se habían tomado el uno al otro una y otra vez, temiendo que la noche acabara y los separara.

Remus sabía que pasaba algo. Podía sentirlo en sus besos, en sus caricias. Pero también sabía que no podía preguntar, que eso sólo imprimiría otra nota de melancolía y amargura a aquella noche, que habría de ser la última. Ya había empezado a sospechar de él. Dumbledore lo había dicho, y él nunca se equivocaba: había un espía entre ellos. ¿Era él el traidor? Su amado Sirius… Remus no quería saberlo. Sólo quería estar a su lado el tiempo que aún les quedaba.

No podía dejar de mirarle: trataba de memorizar todos los rincones de su piel, el color exacto de sus ojos, la línea suave de sus tiernos labios, la forma en que el cabello le caía descuidadamente sobre los ojos. Él le había preguntado riendo: _¿Qué es lo que miras?_ Y él había contestado: _A ti._ Era su última noche. Sonrieron. Pero no había felicidad en aquellas sonrisas marchitas.

_Es él_.

Y siguieron allí, mirándose, perdidos en su mutua contemplación. _¡Dios! ¡no sabes cuánto te amo! _Y aquel último beso salvaje, inevitable. Su boca lo asaltó con fiereza, el beso fue tan duro que le hizo daño, pero se entregó a él con avidez, consciente de lo que representaba. Sirius se había lanzado sobre su cuerpo, todavía palpitante, y le había obligado, una vez más, a separar las piernas. Lo poseyó de forma brutal, casi cruel, como si aquel acto desesperado fuese una especie de castigo o redención, y Remus apartó de él sus labios y dejó caer la cabeza la almohada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Cuando acabó, Sirius aún permaneció un rato dentro de él con la respiración entrecortada y la cabeza inclinada sobre su cuello como una flor mustia, muerta. Luego se separó, dejándolo increíblemente vacío, y se levantó.

No dijo adiós. Cogió su ropa y se marchó. Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse con un golpe seco, el nudo de su garganta se desató y Remus se deshizo en lágrimas, abrazando la almohada con fuerza.

Fue la última vez que lo vio. Al día siguiente supo que lo habían llevado a Azkaban.

.

-¿Qué te parece una lasaña? He comprado queso del que te gusta.

-Me encanta la comida italiana.

-Lo sé.

Remus entró en la cocina y con un movimiento de varita despejó la mesa. Sirius se quedó en la puerta, mirándolo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, no hace falta. Estará listo en un momento.

Mientras cocinaba, Sirius se dirigió al salón y se tumbó en el sofá que había ocupado durante los últimos días. Estaba deformado, desgastado, pero para alguien que había pasado en Azkaban tanto tiempo era la cama de un rey. Podía escuchar a Remus rebuscando en la habitación de al lado, preparando la comida, yendo de un lado a otro.

-¿Dónde tienes…? ¡No importa, ya la he encontrado!

¡Era todo tan irreal! Como esos sueños que le asaltaban cada noche en la prisión. Había soñado con él, con su querido lobo, más a menudo de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. En su celda había una estrecha ventana. Bueno, decir eso era decir mucho: era apenas un ventanuco, un agujero irregular en la parte más alejada y alta del techo, sólo un conducto de ventilación, un hueco por el que pasaba la luz.

Por las noches, Sirius se había acercado a él con el rostro anhelante, buscando la blanca esfera que le traía tantos recuerdos. ¡Cuántas lunas llenas había contemplado desde aquel lugar! Había tomado la costumbre de hablar con aquella esfera blanca cada noche, y a ella le contaba sus pensamientos, sus temores, sus esperanzas.

_¿Recuerdas –_le preguntaba-_ el día que nos conocimos? Me senté a tu lado en la mesa del Gran Comedor, después de que ese desgastado sombrero gritara enloquecido: _¡Gryffindor!_ Luego fuimos juntos a la habitación… Te pregunté si me podías cambiar la cama porque la tuya estaba más cerca de la ventana y a mí me gustaba mirar las estrellas por la noche. Tú accediste en el acto. No protestaste, sólo recogiste tu ropa y la pusiste encima de mi colcha. _¡Gracias!_, te dije. Y sonreíste._

_Algún día saldré de aquí. Volveremos a estar juntos y seremos felices. Tú y yo. Recuperaremos las noches perdidas, te abrazaré, como solía hacerlo, y tú recostarás tu cabeza en mi pecho. Y nadie conseguirá ya separarnos._

_¿Cómo pude sospechar de ti? ¿Cómo pude abandonarte así aquella noche? Te culpaba a ti. Mientras hacíamos el amor por última vez te culpaba a ti. Te vi llorar… ¿Y cómo imaginar que aquellas no eran lágrimas de arrepentimiento sino de miedo? Miedo por mí.__ Por nosotros. Miedo por lo que podía pasar. Me equivoqué tanto… Ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme…_

Y la luna escuchaba, en silencio, noche tras noche. A veces, se transformaba en perro y aullaba a la plateada esfera, imaginando que sus aullidos eran el eco de otro lamento distante y perdido. Y lloraba. Lloraba por él, y por Remus, y por todo aquello que habían dejado atrás.

.

Remus asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

-Ya está lista.

Sirius se levantó y con paso vacilante lo siguió. Se sentó en una silla y empezó a comer con ansia, devorando el pastel de pasta y carne.

Remus lo contemplaba en silencio, sentado frente a él.

-¿Cuánto hacía que no tomabas algo decente?

Sirius se encogió de hombros sin parar de comer.

-No lo sé...: Una eternidad –murmuró-. Esto está delicioso.

-Bueno, tú me diste la receta.

-Es verdad. Recuerdo que eras bastante torpe a la hora de cocinar.

Remus rió.

-Sí, bueno, eso era antes... Ahora soy todo un experto. Cuando te fuiste no tenía a nadie que cocinara para mí, así que tuve que aprender a hacerlo todo solo.

Sirius bebió un trago de agua.

-¿Y tú? ¿No comes?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo hambre.

-Como quieras, no sabes lo que te pierdes.

Era agotador tratar de encubrir los sentimientos que pugnaban por salir. Pero era necesario. No era el momento de confesar, no ante un extraño. Y eso eran el uno para el otro en ese instante: extraños. No podían reconocerse detrás de aquellas miradas tan tristes.

De pronto, un picotazo en su hombro sobresaltó a Remus, que se volvió con rapidez, la varita preparada y las palabras de un encantamiento en los labios. Sirius rió.

-Tranquilo, Remus, sólo es Buckbeak. Creo que ya lo conoces.

El joven se relajó y se permitió una risa nerviosa.

-Claro, Buckbeak.

A apenas unos centímetros de sus ojos naranjas hizo una inclinación a la que el hipogrifo respondió con una reverencia. Remus alargó la mano y le acarició el cuello con ternura.

-Es cierto, Dumbledore me dijo que se había escapado, pero no sabía que estaba contigo.

-Digamos que alguien nos ayudó a escapar juntos.

Remus comprendió.

-Harry es un buen chico. Y se parece tanto a James…

-Sí –afirmó Sirius complacido-. Su padre estaría orgulloso de él.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, respetuosos instantes para el recuerdo de su amigo desaparecido.

-Es un chico fuerte.

-E inteligente. ¿Sabes que puede conjurar un patronus? ¡A su edad!

-Sí. Lo sabía. Él me salvó la vida.

-Y vuela bien.

-Bueno, su padre fue el mejor buscador del colegio.

Remus rió.

-Tendrías que ver el revuelo que se armó cuando le regalaste esa escoba. ¿Sabías que McGonagall se la confiscó y la desarmaron para comprobar que no estaba hechizada?

-¿En serio?

-Harry estaba como loco. Todos los días le preguntaba cuándo se la iban a devolver… Pobre, a pesar de todos los problemas lo más importante para él en ese momento era seguir volando.

El hipogrifo se separó de Remus y se acercó a Sirius, quien le palmeó cariñosamente en el lomo.

-Tuviste suerte. Tú pudiste disfrutar de su compañía durante casi un año. Yo sólo estuve con él una hora. O quizás menos. Y la mitad del tiempo intentó matarme.

-Lo volverás a ver.

-Sí. Eso espero. ¿Sabías que le propuse venirse a vivir conmigo?

Remus lo miró con curiosidad. ¡Como envidiaba a Buckbeak por recibir aquellos gestos de cariño!

-¿Y qué contestó?

Sirius sonrió.

-Dijo que sí. Luego Colagusano se escapó y todo quedó en un sueño fugaz e irreal, pero él dijo que sí –murmuró-. Habría sido divertido, ¿no te parece? Los tres viviendo juntos.

-¿Los tres?

-Bueno, durante las clases tú y él estaríais fuera, pero en vacaciones y por Navidad… -sonrió de nuevo, cuando la postal de una cena hogareña junto al fuego, rodeados de regalos, acudió a su cabeza.

-Sí. Habría sido divertido.

-Quizás algún día. Por ahora seremos sólo dos. Y Buckbeak, claro.

Remus lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Quieres que me quede?

Ahora era Sirius el sorprendido.

-Bueno, yo… pensé que… -Buckbeak se apartó y se tumbó en el suelo, cerca de sus pies-. En fin, dijiste que te habías quedado sin trabajo y como has venido a verme supuse… Qué tontería. Seguramente tú ya tendrás tus planes, tendrás tu hogar, tu familia y tus amigos. Pero por un instante… pensé que volveríamos a estar juntos. Como antes.

Remus extendió su mano sobre la mesa para alcanzar la de su amigo.

-Si tú quieres, me quedaré. No tengo adónde ir y necesito un refugio. Como tú.

Era extraño. Parecía que una pequeña capa de la gruesa pared que los separaba se había desmoronado por fin. Sirius cubrió aquella mano con la suya y la acarició con ternura.

-Quédate.

Aquella palabra, tan repetida durante su juventud: promesa de noches de amor y pasión incontrolada.

_Quédate._

**_Continuará..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**LUNATIC LOVERS**

**2.**

La casa no era grande, pero para dos personas y una criatura exiliadas casi parecía un hogar: en la parte inferior estaban el salón y la cocina, y una puerta que llevaba a un patio pequeño con un par de macetas marchitas, donde Buckbeak tenía su pequeño refugio. Unas escaleras estrechas y empinadas conducían a la parte superior: allí había un baño, un armario y tres habitaciones.

-Esta puede ser tu habitación.

-De acuerdo.

-Yo dormiré aquí al lado.

Silencios. Sus conversaciones estaban cargadas de silencios. _¿Quieres entrar? No te vayas, pasa la noche conmigo. Te necesito._

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Sirius.

Y su figura desapareció por el marco de la puerta.

Remus suspiró y se sentó en la cama. _Cobarde, _se reprendió, _eres un cobarde._

_._

Sirius entró en su habitación y con un suspiro se derrumbó sobre las sábanas blancas y suaves del lecho. Remus estaba allí, en la habitación de al lado, y él no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle que quería estar a su lado, que _necesitaba_ estar con él. Habría querido abrazarle, estrecharlo contra su pecho, enterrar la cara en su pelo y aspirar el aroma de su juventud. Alargó una mano y la posó sobre la pared que comunicaba con la habitación del que en otro tiempo fuera su amante.

-Te quiero –suspiró.

Como tantas veces, imaginó su cuerpo desnudo, frágil, junto a él. _Encima _de él. Y su sonrisa fresca, tentadora. Y unas palabras cómplices susurradas al oído: _Eres más dulce que el chocolate_.

El Moony que le hacía el amor en esas ocasiones era un chico joven, de hermosos ojos dorados y pelo castaño y algo desordenado. Su piel era suave, y olía a dulces, a golosinas. Sirius había besado aquellos labios imaginarios mil veces, con los ojos cerrados. Y en esos instantes de dulce tormento no eran sus manos las que le hacían jadear de placer, no eran suyas las caricias, sino de aquel joven hermoso y seductor que le había robado el corazón y el alma._ Te quiero,_ _Remus…_ Podía sentir la presión de aquel cuerpo invisible sobre el suyo, podía oír su respiración acompasada, el latir de su corazón, contra su pecho. Se saciaba con sus besos inventados, con el roce de una piel falsa. Luego tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, porque sabía que al hacerlo él se marcharía y volvería a estar solo. En aquella celda oscura.

También llegó el fantasma aquella noche, y se tumbó a su lado, pero no lo besó. No dejó que lo tocara. Sólo se quedó allí, mirándolo, como aquella noche perdida de Halloween: _¿Qué es lo que miras? A ti._

_._

Cuando Remus bajó a la mañana siguiente, Sirius ya estaba levantado, sentado junto a la mesa del salón, con una carta en la mano y el hipogrifo tumbado a su lado.

-Buenos días –saludó, bostezando.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí.

Era mentira. Había pasado la noche en vela, asaltado por los recuerdos.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ha llegado una carta. De Harry.

-¿Qué se cuenta? –preguntó Remus sentándose a su lado. Sus manos se rozaron un instante, y luego huyeron, asustadas.

-Se queja de los Dursley, ¡pobre chico!, pero dice que este año las cosas irán mejor en esa casa. Les ha hablado de mí y ellos creen que soy un tipo peligroso y que haré cualquier cosa por el bien de mi ahijado… En eso tienen razón. También habla de ti. Mira, aquí: _El profesor Lupin se ha marchado. Lo echaré de menos este curso, era el mejor profesor de DCAO que hemos tenido. Y además, él sabía escucharme. No fue sólo mi profesor, era mi amigo._

Remus sonrió.

-Yo también lo echaré de menos.

Sirius dobló la carta y la sostuvo un momento entre sus manos, con ternura.

-Le escribiré esta tarde.

-Tengo que salir a hacer unas compras –informó Remus poniéndose en pie-. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Sirius lo miró fijamente.

-No puedo salir de aquí. No puedo correr el riesgo de que me reconozcan.

-Vamos, ¿desde cuando es tan cobarde el magnífico Sirius Black? Tu segundo apellido era Temeridad, y estabas orgulloso de él.

-No puedo arriesgarme. No ahora que empiezo a vivir de nuevo.

-No pasará nada si te transformas. Nadie sabe que eres un animago.

-¡He dicho que no! –su voz sonó más fuerte de lo normal y Remus dejó de insistir.

-Está bien –murmuró.

Sirius se dio cuenta de que había sido duro con él e intentó arreglarlo, pero no sabía qué decir. Remus se levantó y le anunció que se iba.

-No tardaré mucho –dijo con voz tirante.

Y sin darle ocasión a protestar, salió por la puerta.

.

Sirius pasó el día nervioso, recorriendo las habitaciones, culpándose por su actitud. Cuando empezó a anochecer, pensó que tal vez Remus había cambiado de idea y se había marchado. Después de todo, ¿quién querría estar allí encerrado con él? No podía culparlo. Él no era precisamente una buena compañía en esos momentos.

Cuando oyó la puerta todo él se puso alerta y al ver entrar al licántropo no pudo contener un suspiro de alivio.

-Creí que no volverías.

Fue incapaz de retener aquellas palabras y Remus lo miró en silencio durante unos instantes.

-Prefiero quedarme. Si no te importa.

No era agradable escucharle hablar así y Sirius se acercó a él completamente dócil, si fuera un perro iría con las orejas gachas y el rabo entre las piernas.

-No te enfades. Por favor. Quiero que te quedes, pero no quería… no puedo salir al exterior. Todavía no.

Remus asintió y sin decir nada se sentó en el sofá. No esperaba que Sirius se quedara a su lado. No sabía qué hacer y el tiempo pasó en silencio, hasta que Sirius se puso en pie.

-Estoy cansado. Mejor me voy a la cama.

-Buenas noches.

Otra eternidad perdida.

Sirius se alejaba, camino de las escaleras y Remus tendría que enfrentarse de nuevo a las frías sábanas…

-Sirius.

-¿Sí?

El moreno se detuvo, con una mano en la barandilla. Se volvió. Su rostro iluminado por una mirada de ¿esperanza?

Remus avanzó hasta quedarse a su lado.

-No huyas de mí.

Estaba a apenas unos centímetros, pero Sirius no se atrevió a acortar la distancia. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Tanto tiempo soñando con aquella boca que ahora se le presentaba sin reservas, tantos años recordando aquellas caricias... Eran demasiados tesoros para recuperarlos de golpe. Tenía miedo. Pero Remus siguió avanzando, acercándose a él. Con delicadeza, alargó su mano y sus dedos acariciaron el rostro de su amigo. Sirius no se apartó y cuando Remus se acercó más y enterró un beso en su cuello, soltó un gemido de placer.

Remus sonrió.

-Temí que ya no sintieras nada por mí.

Sirius sintió la barandilla contra su espalda en el momento en que Remus asaltó su boca con pasión. Era como si, después de un siglo sin beber, acabara de encontrar un pozo de agua fresca. Se aferró a él con fuerza al tiempo que Remus invadía su boca con fiereza, casi con ansia. Al contacto de su lengua su cuerpo palpitó estremecido. Remus recorría todos los rincones de su boca, saboreándolo, deleitándose con el roce de aquellos labios tan largamente añorados. Lentamente, su mano bajó hasta su pecho, esquivó la túnica y Sirius sintió el roce de aquellos dedos en la piel, como agujas de hielo. Dio un salto, como si acabase de despertar de un sueño e interrumpió el contacto.

Estaba temblando.

-No…, espera...

Remus se sorprendió al comprender que intentaba apartarse de él. Su mirada era una pregunta:_ ¿Por qué?_

-Ahora no...

Retrocedió unos pasos, todavía perplejo por su actitud. Nunca antes había rechazado Sirius sus caricias ni sus besos. Nunca. _Pero él no es el mismo de siempre_, comprendió._ Ha estado doce años alejado del mundo. Doce años solo. _

-Lo entiendo. No te preocupes.

_Necesita tiempo. Los dos lo necesitamos._

Pero era terrible ver pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada.

Sirius agradeció su intento de aliviar la tensión. Su mirada parecía perdida, su sonrisa mancillada. Remus sacudió la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa.

-Yo… tomaré algo antes de subir a acostarme.

-V-vale.

_¿Qué te han hecho?_

-Buenas noches.

Sirius lo miró mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. Su cuerpo había madurado, igual que su rostro. Ya no era un niño, pero seguía siendo hermoso: su pequeño lobo. El raído abrigo apenas dejaba intuir lo que había debajo, aunque Sirius estaba seguro de recordar todas sus antiguas cicatrices. Al notar su escrutinio, el otro le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No. Me daré un baño antes de acostarme.

-Bien...

Remus lo observó subir las escaleras y cuando desapareció, soltó el vaso que acababa de coger y se pasó una mano temblorosa por la frente. Era difícil respirar con aquella sensación oprimiéndole el corazón.

.

Mientras subía las escaleras, Sirius pensaba en lo mucho que había añorado la compañía de Remus. Cuántas noches había soñado con él, con el aroma de su pelo, con el tacto de su piel y el sabor de su boca. Antes, en el salón, no había sido indecisión lo que le había frenado. Ni rechazo. Había sido miedo. Miedo a estar inventando sus besos otra vez. Miedo a despertarse de pronto, como tantas noches, para encontrarse solo en una celda, rodeado de fantasmas_. Remus_... Allí, en la prisión, su recuerdo fue uno de los pocos que le ayudaron a sobrevivir, aunque a veces le aterraba la idea de salir y encontrarlo abrazado a otra persona. Pero ahora acababa de comprobar lo equivocado que estaba al desconfiar de él. Remus aún le quería, pero, ¿podía él entregarle todo lo que anhelaba? Había cambiado tanto... Ya no era el jovencito de veinte años que le arrastraba jugueteando al lecho. Su cuerpo estaba mancillado, ultrajado.

Tenía miedo de que lo viera tal cual era. Él mismo no era capaz de reconocerse cuando se miraba en el espejo, ¿cómo podía Remus seguir amándolo? Sirius se desprendió de la túnica que un segundo antes Remus había querido arrancarle y contempló su imagen desaliñada. Su pelo largo y enmarañado. Su cuerpo débil, su rostro lleno de arrugas. Y dos lágrimas de dolor y tristeza rodaron por sus mejillas. En un gesto de rabia se metió en la ducha y cogió la esponja. Se frotó con fuerza, arañando y desgarrando su torso débil y sus brazos flacos, como si quisiera quitarse de encima aquella capa de dolor, como si pensara que debajo de la arrugada piel habitaba aún su antiguo yo y quisiera sacarlo a flote.

.

En la cocina, Remus había acabado ya su frugal cena: un pedazo de queso y un poco de zumo de naranja. Se reprendía una y otra vez por su insensatez: aquel impulso podía haberlo echado todo a perder. Debía ser paciente, Sirius necesitaba tiempo, no podía simplemente acorralarlo contra las escaleras y besarlo. ¿Pero cuánto más tendría que esperar? Se moría por volver a verlo. Un segundo apartado de él era una tortura, sabiendo que estaban en la misma casa, separados sólo por unas escaleras y algunas puertas.

Cuando lo había descubierto en la Casa de los Gritos, había tenido que poner todo de su parte para evitar correr y lanzarse en sus brazos delante de los niños. Había sido muy difícil verlo allí, tan cerca, tan abandonado, y no poder acudir en su ayuda. ¿Y luego? Salió la luna y no recordó nada más. Cuando volvió en sí, Sirius había desaparecido. Fugado, según la prensa. De nuevo escondido, pero a salvo. De no haber sido por Dumbledore tal vez ahora no estaría allí, con él. El director había conseguido comunicarse con él y le había dicho que Remus quería hablarle. Tres días después, una lechuza acudió volando a su ventana. "De Padfoot para Moony", decía la nota; y debajo, aquella dirección. Sirius pensó que le escribiría, pero en lugar de eso él había hecho el equipaje y había acudido en busca de aquel lugar. ¿Había merecido la pena? Ahora, después de doce años, volvían a estar juntos. ¿Hasta qué punto habían cambiado las cosas?

Terminó de recoger y le lanzó a Buckbeak su comida antes de dirigirse al piso superior.

No pudo evitarlo, con el corazón golpeando su pecho colocó una mano en el picaporte de la puerta y después de pensarlo un momento abrió. Se asomó al dormitorio de Sirius, esperando verlo ya tumbado en la cama.

Estaba vacío.

-¿Sirius?

Remus avanzó despacio hacia la cama deshecha y se sentó sobre las arrugadas sábanas. Su mano acarició la almohada con ternura y finalmente se tumbó sobre ella, aspirando el olor que desprendía: olía a placer y a noches en vela. Olía a susurros en el oído y a jadeos entrecortados. Olía a Sirius. Remus se abrazó a ella con fuerza. ¡Cómo había anhelado aquel olor! Pero, ¿cómo podría saber si él sentía lo mismo? Allí abajo había frenado sus caricias. ¿_Por qué_? ¿Acaso Sirius había dejado de quererlo como antes? Había cambiado tanto... Y sin embargo era el mismo de siempre y Remus aún bebía los vientos por él.

Desde el primer momento se había sentido atraído por su porte elegante, por su seguridad, por su carisma. Al principio creyó que era admiración: el joven Black disponía de todo aquello que él anhelaba. Era querido y respetado por todos, ya desde el primer instante. En el comedor, el primer día, todos prestaban atención a sus palabras, todos se reían con sus chistes y sus bromas. Los dos fueron seleccionados para Gryffindor y compartieron la misma habitación. Remus recordaba perfectamente aquella primera noche:

-Ey, tú. ¿Cómo era tu nombre?

-Remus. Remus J. Lupin.

-Remus, ¿te importaría cambiarme la cama? Prefiero ésa, junto a la ventana.

Él había recogido sus cosas y las había trasladado enseguida a la cama de al lado.

-Gracias.

Por aquel entonces era extremadamente tímido y apenas se atrevía a saludarlo con un "Buenos días" cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos o en el dormitorio. Él era siempre el primero en acostarse y una noche, la segunda semana de clase, mientras se ponía el pijama para irse a dormir, la puerta se abrió de golpe y un muy alterado Sirius entró en la habitación, miró alrededor y pareció sorprenderse cuando lo vio allí, paralizado en el gesto de sacarse el jersey. No le preguntó por las cicatrices hasta dos semanas después.

-¡Tienes que esconderme! -susurró en el acto-. Ese Potter no sabe encajar una broma...

Se detuvo a escuchar los pasos que subían por la escalera.

-¡Ya viene! -y de un salto se metió en su cama, corriendo las cortinas y tapándose con la colcha-. ¡No le digas que estoy aquí!

Cuando un segundo después Potter entró en la habitación, lo encontró en el mismo gesto, sacándose el jersey por las mangas.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Q-quién?

-Vamos, sé que está aquí. ¡Black, sal de tu escondite!

A Remus no le gustaba mentir, pero Sirius le había pedido que lo hiciera y no fue capaz de delatarle.

-Aquí no hay nadie...

Pero no sirvió de nada. Al final se delató él solo. Un estornudo bastó para que James localizara su escondite.

-¡Ajá!

James se lanzó entonces sobre la cama, mientras Sirius intentaba librarse de las sábanas que lo cubrían. Cuando salió, James lo atacó y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Pagarás por esta, maldito hijo de muggle!

Remus los observaba con curiosidad. Y con envidia. Por fin, en un gesto desesperado, Sirius consiguió saltar de la cama y se refugió detrás de él, sosteniéndolo a modo de escudo. Iba completamente despeinado, con la camisa fuera del pantalón y la respiración agitada. James se acercó a ellos con lentitud.

-No te servirá de nada, Black -dijo mientras se arremangaba la camisa-. No saldrás de ésta.

-No te atreverás a hacerle daño a nuestro querido Remus, ¿verdad?

-No tengo nada contra él, pero si insiste en protegerte me temo que tendrá que pagar las consecuencias.

Remus lo escuchó un poco asustado, pero no se movió.

-Vaya, así que has decidido protegerle. Dos contra uno. ¡Me gusta!

Un minuto después los tres saltaban de cama en cama alrededor de la habitación, lanzándose chispas de colores con sus varitas prácticamente nuevas, jugando como niños, riendo y gritando.

Remus siempre recordaba aquella noche con una sonrisa. Al día siguiente, un chico de Slytherin se burló de él cuando su poción estalló, cubriendo a todos los que estaban cerca con un líquido espeso y maloliente de color verde. Sirius sacó su varita y dijo unas palabras. Al chico empezaron a salirle de pronto unos pelos enormes de las orejas, ante la mirada divertida de sus compañeros. Gracias a aquello Gryffindor perdió los primeros veinte puntos del curso, y cuando al acabar la clase Remus quiso darle las gracias, Sirius se encogió de hombros y le revolvió el cabello en un gesto protector. Tú me protegiste ayer.

Desde entonces no se separaron. James, Sirius, Peter y él se hicieron inseparables y juntos corrieron mil aventuras. Y cuando Black descubrió su secreto años después, hizo todo lo humanamente posible por ayudarle, hasta el punto de encontrar la forma de convertirse en animagos para hacerle compañía las temidas noches de luna llena. Y Remus dejó de sentirse solo.

A su lado se sentía protegido y, poco a poco, conforme iba creciendo, comprendió que no era amistad lo que sentía, sino algo mucho más profundo, más intenso: soñaba con él por las noches y no lograba sacárselo de la cabeza durante el día. A menudo se descubría absorto en sus ojos azules, pensando en qué sentiría si de pronto, sin avisar, Sirius le acorralara contra la pared y besara sus labios.

Pero no tuvo el valor de confesarlo, hasta que una tarde, mientras estaban en sexto curso, tuvieron una absurda pelea. Estuvieron varios días sin hablarse, ni siquiera se dignaban a mirarse el uno al otro. La situación empeoró, a pesar de los intentos de James y Peter por reconciliarlos y Remus empezó a sentirse culpable. Quiso disculparse, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente. Sirius se estaba alejando de él.

Una semana después de la pelea, Sirius lo descubrió acurrucado en un rincón, cerca del Bosque Prohibido, llorando.

-¡Remus! ¿Qué te pasa?

El simple hecho de verlo allí, sufriendo, bastó para que olvidara su enfado. Se acercó a él, preocupado, y le rodeó con un brazo en gesto paternal.

-Vamos, _Moony,_ seguro que no es para tanto...

Al verlo allí, hablándole como si nada hubiera pasado, Remus no supo contenerse y se lanzó a su cuello abrazándolo con fuerza.

-N-no vuelvas... a- a enfadarte conmigo...

Sirius lo miró sorprendido. ¿Lloraba por él? Le acarició la cabeza con suavidad.

-Está bien... fue una tontería. A veces soy un poco testarudo, ya me conoces, pero no estaba de veras enfadado...

Aquel fue el momento. Por primera vez, Remus se dejó llevar por su instinto y, antes de darse cuenta, sus labios estaban pegados a los de Black. Cuando reaccionó, se separó de él con rapidez y buscó alguna excusa, algo convincente para solucionar aquel desliz. Sirius lo miraba fijamente, con los ojos brillantes y los dedos acariciando sus propios labios. Remus empezó a farfullar algo. Quiso ponerse en pie para marcharse, pero la mano de Sirius lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué... por qué lo has hecho?

Remus quería disculparse, justificar su gesto, pero no lo consiguió. Sirius lo miraba, sorprendido aún, como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de pasar, y él se rindió. Se dejó caer a su lado, con las manos en el regazo y la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Le explicó que le gustaba. Mucho. Que sabía que no estaba bien, que no debería sentir algo así, pero no podía evitarlo. Le dijo que no había querido molestarle y que prometía que no volvería a pasar. Iba a pedir perdón, pero no pudo terminar la frase. Sirius se lanzó a devorar su boca como si llevara siglos esperando aquel momento. Al principio, Remus se asustó, pero luego sus propios labios tomaron la iniciativa. Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad, su cuerpo palpitaba de placer mientras se devoraban el uno al otro.

Fue delicioso, y mágico. Y entonces, una voz los interrumpió.

-¡Sirius! ¡Remus! ¿Dónde os habéis metido?

James los estaba buscando, preocupado. Remus se apartó de él y se pasó una mano por los labios. Todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado. Empezó a ponerse en pie para salir al encuentro de su amigo, pero Sirius lo agarró y lo arrastró a su lado, quedando los dos escondidos detrás de unos enormes arbustos.

-No te vayas...

James siguió llamándolos, pero ellos no le oyeron. Sólo prestaron atención a sus propios jadeos, las caricias y los besos.

Desde entonces habían estado juntos. Juntos hasta el desgraciado día en que Voldemort mató a los Potter y Sirius fue encerrado en Azkaban... Hasta el día en que su mundo se derrumbó.

.

Remus se frotó los ojos y se sentó en la cama. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel primer beso. Demasiado. Pero él aún amaba a Sirius, lo quería con toda su alma y necesitaba saber si él sentía lo mismo. Tenía que hablar con él.

-¿Sirius? –Remus abrió la puerta del baño. El agua de la ducha caía, monótona-. ¡Sirius!

Se asustó al descubrir la figura estremecida de su amigo, acurrucado junto a la pared de la ducha, encogido sobre sí mismo, tiritando. Sin pensarlo un momento, sin siquiera quitarse la ropa, corrió a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal?

El agua hizo que la camisa se le pegara al cuerpo, pero no le importó. Sirius se estremeció cuando le acarició la cabeza con una mano.

-¡Están aquí! -aulló muerto de miedo-. ¡Haz que se vayan! ¡Haz que se vayan!

-¿Qué es lo que ves? ¿De qué tienes miedo?

-Están aquí, los dementores... ¡No dejes que se acerquen!

-Tranquilo, Sirius. Estoy aquí. A tu lado -Remus lo abrazó con fuerza, recostando la cabeza de su amigo en su pecho mojado-. Ya no nos volverán a separar.

_¿Qué te han hecho?_

_-_¿Remus? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí.

-Quédate conmigo. ¡No me dejes! No vuelvas a dejarme solo...

-No te dejaré, Sirius. Me quedaré aquí. Contigo.

Sirius lo agarraba con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que se escapara. Al rato, pareció reaccionar y poco a poco el temblor fue remitiendo. Torpemente consiguió ponerse en pie y el corazón de Remus dio un vuelco al contemplar por primera vez el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo.

Estaba increíblemente delgado. Su figura bien modelada había desaparecido, ahora la piel parecía pegarse a los huesos y Remus no pudo evitar estremecerse ante aquella visión. ¿Dónde estaban sus fuertes brazos? ¿Su espalda ancha y su figura esbelta? También su rostro había envejecido considerablemente. Y no sólo a causa del paso del tiempo. Sus rasgos se habían afilado, sus manos parecían las de un fantasma insustancial. Lo único que no había cambiado eran sus ojos. Quizás un poco más apagados, pero eran los mismos ojos de siempre. ¡Cuántas veces se había perdido en sus profundidades azules! Al mirarlos ahora comprendió que Sirius era capaz de leer en su rostro todo lo que estaba pensando y allí, de pie ante él, bajo el agua cálida de la ducha, lo vió ruborizarse, avergonzado de que lo viera así, desnudo y desprotegido. Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo, seguramente para pedirle que se fuera, que lo dejara solo, pero Remus se incorporó y con un dedo selló sus labios. No supo si Sirius lloraba. Vio sus arañazos y tuvo que contenerse para no gritar de impotencia. Cogió el bote de gel que había caído sobre el suelo y echó una buena cantidad en sus manos. Luego, con suavidad, acarició el pecho dolorido de su amigo.

_Antes no era así. Antes no podía sentir los huesos bajo la piel_

Su pecho estaba tatuado, cubierto de extrañas runas. Había runas en su cuello: el número de serie de Azkaban. Y había runas en su hundido abdomen. _"¿Qué te han hecho?"_.

Sirius no sabía qué hacer. No quería que Remus lo viera así, no quería ver aquella mirada de compasión en sus ojos dorados. Sabía que no podría soportarla, su maldito orgullo siempre había conseguido dominarlo. Quería que se fuese. _Deseaba_ que se fuese.

Pero cuando empezó a acariciarlo, Sirius fue incapaz de moverse. Remus deslizaba con suavidad sus manos sobre su torso desnudo, contemplando con curiosidad los extraños tatuajes. Sus dedos enjabonados los recorrieron uno a uno, con dulzura, y el roce fue suficiente para conseguir que Sirius se estremeciera de nuevo. No tardaron en unirse a la caricia sus labios y su lengua, que palparon con delicadeza cada uno de los extraños símbolos. Sirius podía sentir el aliento cálido contra su piel, electrificándolo. Las manos de Remus se entretuvieron en su espalda, acariciando siempre, y luego fueron bajando. Se detuvieron un instante en sus caderas y cuando Sirius lo vio ponerse de rodillas, su miembro reaccionó. Por primera vez, se avergonzó de que Remus lo advirtiera y, tembloroso, alargó la mano para apartarlo, pero no llegó a tiempo. Él acercó lentamente las manos, hasta agarrarlo y Sirius creyó morir cuando, entre jadeos, sintió el roce de su lengua.

-_No..._

Pero Remus no se detuvo. Había llegado el momento de demostrar lo que en realidad sentía. Con ternura, dejó que su lengua jugueteara con él, mientras Sirius arqueaba la espalda, recostado en los azulejos fríos del baño. Colocó ambas manos sobre la cabeza de Remus y se mordió los labios, preparado para ahogar el grito cuando llegara el clímax. La boca de Remus abarcó su miembro por completo y Sirius arqueó la espalda un poco más. Sintió aquella sensación tan ansiada, el cuerpo convulsionado por espasmos de placer cálido. No pudo contener el gemido, que escapó a medias entre sus labios mordidos. Su cuerpo se vació de golpe y él empezó a relajarse poco a poco, el corazón latiendo con furia. Remus se incorporó con lentitud, depositando besos en el abdomen y el pecho de su amante. Cuando al fin se puso de pie y vio el rostro arrebolado de Sirius sonrió. No dijo nada, pero le besó de nuevo, esta vez con ternura, como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño. Al cabo de un momento Sirius lo interrumpió.

-Quítate... la camisa -jadeó.

Remus sacudió la cabeza.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo -murmuró mientras volvía a morder sus labios.

Se moría por que le poseyera allí mismo, pero Sirius parecía perdido, como la primera vez que se unieron, hacía ya tanto tiempo. Remus no quería forzarlo ahora, no le importaba esperar a que se hubiera calmado... Pero Sirius hizo una mueca señalando su erección debajo de la ropa húmeda.

-No quiero dejarte a medias -susurró.

Remus empezó a quitarse los empapados pantalones mientras Sirius lidiaba con su camisa. Sus dedos nerviosos apenas atinaban a desabrochar los botones. Cuando se desprendió de toda la ropa, Sirius lo besó con dureza, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo. La fricción era tan agradable que les resultó difícil separarse. Finalmente, Remus se apartó y se puso de cara a la pared, pero Sirius lo agarró de los hombros y lo obligó a girarse.

-No. Hazlo tú.

Remus lo miró con curiosidad. Siempre había sido Sirius el que lo había tomado a él. Aunque también era verdad que normalmente era él quien tomaba la iniciativa... Remus apenas se lo pensó. Cuando Sirius puso sus manos mojadas sobre los azulejos él colocó las suyas encima y entrelazó los dedos. Luego acercó la boca a su cuello y lo mordió.

Sirius giró la cabeza e intentó alcanzar alguno de los besos que depositaba en su cuello, pero sus lenguas apenas se rozaron. Remus empujó entonces con fuerza y el pecho de Sirius golpeó contra los azulejos helados. Remus bajó una de sus manos, buscando el miembro erecto de su amigo. Sirius lo guió con su propia mano y, cuando lo alcanzó, empezó a acariciarlo con un movimiento constante, mientras seguía empujándolo contra la pared, intentando entrar en él. Sirius alzó su mano y cogió a Remus por la nuca.

-_Te… quiero…_.

Remus empujó otra vez con un gemido.

-Y yo...

Entró con fuerza y Sirius se estremeció, atormentado por el placer, mientras Remus seguía tocándole, cada vez más rápido... Ya no recordaba aquella dulce sensación. Esta vez no trató de ocultar su grito y Remus le coreó con un aullido salvaje, mientras su boca cálida le mordía la oreja. Era más de lo que podía recordar, más de lo que podía hacerse a sí mismo. Creyó volverse loco, cuando oleadas de éxtasis atacaron sus sentidos. Un poco más habría sido nada. Un estallido de placer extenuado le golpeó con furia y entonces… acabó. Sintió el cuerpo de su amante, recostado contra su espalda, moviéndose con lentitud. Permanecieron así, unidos y empapados, durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos y entonces Remus le soltó y lentamente se separó de él.

Se quedaron quietos, apoyados en la pared de la ducha, intentando recuperar el ritmo de la respiración. Con una sonrisa tranquila Remus retiró un mechón mojado de los ojos de su amante. El agua seguía cayendo sobre sus cuerpos trémulos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

Remus se abrazó a él y Sirius pudo sentir sus lágrimas cálidas en el pecho.

-¡Te he echado tanto de menos...! –confesó-. Aún no puedo creer que hayas vuelto. Cuando me dijeron que habías matado a nuestros amigos y que estabas allí, encerrado, no podía creerlo. Todos habíais desaparecido: James y Lily, Peter, tú... Me había quedado solo, completamente solo. Y te necesitaba. ¡Te necesitaba tanto!

Sirius también lloraba, pero sus lágrimas eran silenciosas.

-Lo siento...

Remus lo miró, preocupado.

-¿Que lo sientes? ¡Sirius, no fue culpa tuya! Voldemort los mató. ¡No tú! Él destruyó nuestras vidas.

-Te equivocas. Si yo no hubiera insistido para que Peter fuera el guardián, esto no habría pasado. Yo convencí a James. Fue mi culpa.

-Eso no es cierto. Y aunque lo fuera, doce años en Azkaban saldan tu deuda. Estoy seguro de que si James pudiera, te pediría que dejaras de sentirte culpable.

Sirius no contestó.

Al cabo de un rato, Remus cortó el agua y lo cogió de la mano. Con suavidad, lo guió fuera de la ducha y le ofreció una toalla. Pero en vez de secarse con ella, Sirius la cogió y con ternura la pasó por el cuerpo mojado de Remus, acariciándolo con ella.

-Gracias por volver.

Remus recibió el beso en la frente con una sonrisa de tranquilidad. Ahora todo estaba bien. Volvían a ser ellos, y lo serían para siempre. Se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, pero antes de entrar en la suya Sirius se volvió. Remus ya no veía las arrugas de su rostro, ni el color pálido y enfermo de su piel. Sólo veía sus ojos, y los conocía demasiado bien como para tenerles miedo.

-_Quédate._

Y Remus lo siguió, dispuesto a entregarle todo y a recibirlo entero, como había hecho tantas veces, como seguiría haciéndolo siempre, durante el resto de sus vidas…

**NOX**

* * *

**N/A: Gracias a todos por leer.**


End file.
